


Roman Holiday

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: When you decide to take Roman for a day in the park, you learn that ice skating may not be his forté.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Roman Holiday

“And… open!” you said with a laugh as you removed your hands from where they were covering Roman’s eyes. 

You watched as his mouth opened slightly, eyes widening on the sight of the ice rink in front of you. Tugging your scarf up, you tried to block out the cold as a light breeze rippled it.

“Ice skating? You’re taking me ice skating?” Roman asked as if there were a joke he wasn’t understanding.

“Mhm,” you said triumphantly as you took his hand and tugged him towards the skate rentals.

You told the man at the booth your shoe size adding, “And a nine and a half for the gentleman.”

Roman gave you a look. “We’re really doing this?”

“We’re really doing this,” you beamed as you pushed the ice skates into his chest.

With a reluctancy and a sigh, he took the skates and sat down on the bench to put them on.

“I don’t see why you’re so hesitant to skate,” you replied as you laced up your skates.

“Well, not everyone is as good at it as you,” he grumbled.

“You don’t have to be good to have fun,” you countered as you stood up in your skates, holding your hand out to him. “We can’t go to Robinson park in winter and not skate, Roman.”

“I suppose I could try,” he sniffed as he placed his hand in yours. He went to walk and you stopped him.

“Tighten your skates,” you told him.

“I just tied them,” he said in confusion.

“Yes, but if they’re too loose around your ankles, then you won’t get the support you need,” you replied as you took a knee to fix them for him.

“Since when are you an expert on skating?” he teased.

“Since I made this same mistake a few years ago and someone taught me how to do it correctly,” you replied, looking up at him.

“I do say… _I admire the view,_ ” he winked.

You thwacked his knee and stood up. Taking a step on the smooth ice, you turned back to your boyfriend. “Ready?”

His face fell into a look of uncertainty as he followed you, wobbling slightly. “Now what?”

“Now you move your legs and skate!” you grinned as you moved to demonstrate. 

He did not take to skating, holding his hands out to help balance himself. You resisted the urge to chuckle, but he looked like Bambi on ice. All around him, younger children were using traffic cones to help them get their balance, so you figured you’d offer him the same option. Slipping back to fall as in step with a man who wasn’t really skating as you could, you turned circles around him. “You could use one of the cones.”

“Roman Sionis does _not_ use traffic cones. They’re orange and hideous. I barely obey them when I see them on the road,” he huffed.

“Roman, you don’t drive yourself,” you replied with a bemused smile.

“ _Exactly_ ,” he winked. 

You rolled your eyes and decided to try a new tactic. Skating backwards in front of him, you held your hands out to him.

“Now you’re just showing off,” he shot back, but his lips tilted up in a smile and he took your hands. 

Together, you skated like this until he got his footing. Then, you took his hand and started skating side-by-side.

“See? This isn’t so bad once you get the hang of it,” you said, gently nudging him.

“Don’t nudge me or you’ll knock me over,” he chuckled.

“Well, how else are you supposed to fall for me?” you teased.

Then, you heard someone call your name before skating over.

“ _Andrew_?” You asked with an incredulous laugh as you saw your old roommate from college skating over.

“In the flesh,” he chuckled, “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“It’s been at least five years,” you replied, unconsciously dropping Roman’s hand to keep up with your friend.

The two of you chatted amicably, not even noticing that Roman had fallen behind until Andrew asked who you were skating with.

“Oh, this-” you turned to introduce Roman, finally noticing that he had been missing. Your smile fell from your face as you quickly scanned the ice for him. “I’m with my boyfriend, Roman,” you murmured.

Then, you noticed a familiar velvet jacket by a hot cocoa stand. Turning back to Andrew, you mumbled an apology, “I’m sorry, I’m going to head off the ice. It was so nice catching up with you. Happy Holidays, now if you’ll excuse me…”

You zoomed towards the exit, not even bothering to take your skates off as you toddled towards him. “Roman!”

He turned, two cups of cocoa in hand as he faced you. “Yes?”

“Why’d you leave?” you asked with a furrowed brow.

“I only slowed you down,” he replied. “Besides, you were having fun talking to your friend and keeping up with him. I didn’t want to spoil it for you.” The sentiment was sweet, but it was tinged with jealousy.

“Roman,” you murmured, taking the proffered hot chocolate from his hand and placed it on the nearby bar top table that housed the condiments. “I didn’t do this because I wanted to practice for the Olympics or anything like that. I wanted to do something we could to together.”

Gently, you took his hand in yours and added, “The holidays are about spending time with people you love.”

He smiled, bringing your hand up to his lips to kiss. “You really left your friend to come find me?”

“Of course,” you said like it was the obvious choice. “I came here to spend time with my boyfriend. Why would I do anything but that?”

“Are you two going to kiss and move on, or are you going to just keep standing under the mistletoe?” the hot chocolate vendor asked in amusement.

The two of you looked up to find the small plant handing above you before letting your gaze settle on each other.

“Well… When in Rome,” he grinned before dipping you and giving you a sweet, but passionate kiss. “Happy holidays, baby.”

“Happy Holidays, Roman,” you grinned.


End file.
